mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Limited2gal/THE BACONS DANCE IN DELIGHT
=.= Dumb, sparkley title. SPECIAL BLOG! Please read! Rant About.... Surprises? Okay, so i think we all know that, despite the hiring of new admins and revived games, the Wiki isn't the same as it used to be. Our population of users has been cut down to a sliler of what it probably used to be (many users, Rollbacks, and even Admins have left). Not to mention, most of us (not all) have lost interest and hope in MySims. But, I have an idea. (a few, actually.) As most of you may know, I have some talent with drawing (not bragging). And recently (or for a while now), I've had this idea of making anime versions of everyone's Wiki-self, based on their sim and / or multiple avatars! Also, there are these two computer apps named MikuMikuDance and Flash.... (Look them up) So, sometimes i hear a catchy song on the radio or in my playlist.... And (for almost a year now) I've wanted to make a Flash movie or MMD dance, featuring various MySims (and anime) characters! I also have another fanfic underway that is a MySims + Anime crossover (two or three FF's, actually, but they're all related. I'll make another blog about my fanfics later.) so this would be a part of hat. But recently, I've had the idea of... What if for some songs, it wasn't MySims or anime characters.... But anime Wikians!? (I'm not trying to be creepy here! D: ) So maybe, what if, I did this (and with whoever is willing to help, if they're good at Flash or MMD animations) and showed them to everyone here; people would het along better again, and relationships (not romantic lol) would be restored or formed?! I've also had the idea of a MSW mini-manga (NOT officially published!) of what happen on the wiki since my one-year Wikiversary... But its not through the eyes of us.... Theres our wiki-selves ans manga characters, and our real human-selves controll them, but it doesn't show us controlling them...... Look, its hard to explain. xP If you've ever read ///.HACK or saw Avatar (the weird blue people, not Aang) or the like, it's a bit like that. Scratch that, I dont like Avatar. Its nothing like it anyway. xP Actually, ///.HACK is a better example. Google "Dot Hack manga". If you like the idea, let me know. I might do a preiew to see how you like it, and if I like working on it.... I made an AMV AMV = Anime Music Video. Not really about the wiki, but yeah. So I started making an AMV, and I have a preview up.I worked really hard to get the timing right. :U But it doesn't have alot of views, and the preview took me about over an hour xP If you want to see it, go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOaxN8KDajQ So far, Cutie commented on it. Its clips from Sailor Moon, along with my favorite part of a Japanese song (Z Otome Sensou) which is possibly the new Sailor Moon opening; but is controversial, due to a possible mis-translation. But I don't care, I like the song. KEEP IN MIND THE WHOLE SONG IS NOT THAT SLOW-SOUNDING! If you want, you can YouTube it. Its not to unpopular. Possible Role? Wish Me Luck! So for all people who know what a fandub is, i'm thinking of trying out for Yui Narumi for a Lucky Star fandub, but i'm sort of shy, and i don't know if I have the time... (But if i work hard durring the School Year, i might have enough.) But mostly shy, and i've never voice-acted before, no matter how amature or unofficial the job is.... xP But my voice sort of fits her... Gah, if you think i should do it, i need encouragement.... :U I'm gonna ask for a script that doesn't swear, if i get the part xP If i ever do the audition, i'll post the video in the comments here... But then you'd all hear my voice.... :U Oh well... MySims Fanfic and Comics Section to be Revived! Mini title says all! I'll get back to the MySims fanfic and pickup Chapter 3, and i'll put up a new comic soon for the homie page! Category:Blog posts